Daddy's Little Princess
by Peanut Butter Toast
Summary: Vegeta finds someone that shouldn't be in his bed there in the middle of the night... NOT LIKE THAT! It's sweet.


"Well, if I have to fight Kakorrat, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut."  
  
"Aw, man, no mercy."  
  
-Vegeta and Goku after Goku complained that he was so full he'd puke  
  
at the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
Disclaimers- I hate disclaimers. They make me say that *dramatic sigh* I do not own Vegeta or any part of DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBV. Yes there is a DBV. It's being released in Japan next summer. HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Three-year-old Bra ran through the dark streets, clutching Usagi-san close to her as her little legs carried her through the shadowed city. Her small feet, clad in usagi slippers that matched her stuffed animal, slapped the cracked concrete sidewalk. The only noise in the entire city besides her gasping for breath and her footsteps was the pursuit of someone behind her, gaining despite her Saiyan speed.  
  
"Little girl," it crowed softly, voice low and deceiving. "Come here, Bra, Vegeta's second child…"  
  
Bra shivered and sped up, her tiny nightie flapping wildly on her round stomach. "No," she whispered softly, "Cell, go away…"  
  
"Your father and brother helped defeat me… now I will take what that stupid, arrogant prince treasures…" growled the voice.  
  
Bra found that she could not run any faster, strain as she might. The chilly air was murdering her wheezing lings, and she knew she would have to stop soon. Behind her, she heard Cell take flight, and, a second later, the sound of a ki ball being released….  
  
  
  
Bra Briefs sat straight up in her toddler bed, quaking with fear. Usagi-san lay on the floor, and her hand trembled as she picked him up and held him close, rocking back and forth silently. She tried to reassure herself, looking out her huge window to the peaceful night below. The starlit sky was clear, and only the faint chirping of crickets disturbed the silence.  
  
Still, Bra was terrified, and after only a few moments, she bolted out of bed, dragging Usagi-san after her. She padded down the silent corridors of Capsule Corp., being careful not to wake Trunks, who was snoring loudly in one of the bedrooms she tiptoed past. Sounds like a trumpet, Bra thought as she rounded a corner. The toddler didn't know exactly what a trumpet was, but Daddy had complained his sensitive Saiyan hearing was deafened by it. She didn't know what a Saiyan was, either, but she did know that she was the princess of them, and she liked that just fine.  
  
She pushed Mommy and Daddy's door open softly and peeked inside. Mommy was breathing a little louder than she normally did, and Daddy was silent as usual. She frowned. Daddy's arms were wrapped tightly around Mommy, but she was pretty sure that she could break his strong hold.  
  
Stepping carefully, Bra tiptoed to the giant bed, hoisted herself and Usagi-san up on the very bottom, and crawled up, It seemed to take forever since Bra had to go over their intertwined legs, but finally Bra was on top of part of Mommy's hip and almost all of Daddy's.  
  
She looked at Daddy carefully. Mommy had warned her not to wake him up when he was twitching. A 'nightmare' she called it. Bra had asked why, as all toddlers do, and Mommy had gotten suddenly sad. "Because Daddy didn't have a nice mommy and daddy like you and Pan do, Bra," she had said, hugging her youngest.  
  
However, Daddy appeared to be sleeping peacefully, so Bra prodded him in the ribs. He jerked and his eyes flew open. Mommy mumbled something that vaguely resembled, "Yes, Vegeta," and moaned.  
  
"What the fu-" Daddy started to say angrily, releasing his hold on Bulma. Bra smiled happily at this, and immediately burrowed between her parents before she missed her chance. Daddy cut off his words quickly.  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
Not put off at all by her father's grumpy mood, Bra grinned and snuggled up to his bare chest. "Had a bad dream," she sighed. "Cell was after me, and I was running, and he almost caught me."  
  
Daddy rolled his eyes as he put his arms around Bra. "Has Trunks been telling you ancient history again?" he asked, stroking her blue hair.  
  
Bra nodded, then added, "He said that Gohan-san killed him, but helped a lot."  
  
Daddy smirked and kissed her on her forehead. "I did. So he is perfectly dead now, Bra-chan. Go to sleep."  
  
Bra grinned sleepily at her daddy, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
"I'll always protect you…" Vegeta murmured, watching the two females in the bed as he too drifted off.  
  
  
  
  
  
So it was sappy, slightly OCC, and completely pointless. It was sweet, right?  
  
Review or else Vegeta-chan will blow up your garage! And you'll have to pay for it! Muwhahahahahaa…… 


End file.
